Shot to the Heart
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: After Regina's painful separation with Robin Hood, she decides to leave Storybrooke and check out a land without magic, but her journey takes an unexpected turn, and she finds herself in another city than she anticipated, in another universe entirely. She meets another archer with whom she has more in common with than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

"Shot to the Heart" – An Arrow/OUAT crossover.

Takes place after season 3 of OUAT and after season 2 of Arrow.

Regina Mills was devastated. Her life had been consumed with vengeance, hatred, and tragedy and just when she finally felt she got a second chance at love and happiness once again, she had it ripped away from her. All because of _her_. That woman, Emma Swan. Regina remembered the first time she met Emma, the birthmother of her adopted son, Henry, not wanting anyone to come between them. She did all in her power to prevent the savior from breaking her curse and taking her son away from her. Her relationship with Emma had evolved. Once bitter enemies, she now started to see Emma as a friend, even part of a family. She had finally buried the hatchet and made amends with her longtime rival, Snow White. If you asked her even three years ago if she would ever forgive Snow, she would've laughed in your face. But now, the Queen had to take responsibility for her actions, owning up to the fact she was so blinded by revenge and selfishness and it had come back to haunt her. She really had no one to blame but herself. She didn't express any regret for her past actions on Neverland, but after everything that had transpired in the last year, she was started to reexamine her choices.

It was time to move on. Vengeance against Emma or anyone would get her nowhere. She had changed now. She was a hero. She broke the new curse and defeated her half-sister with light magic. The darkness in her heart was fading away. True she had Henry, but maybe she should leave Storybrooke and take a look at the great, wide world beyond, a place where she had never fully ventured, and would be powerless. She had to forget her heartbreak with Robin Hood. Even though Marian wasn't supposed to be here in this time period, she too, deserved a second chance with her husband, and Regina wasn't about to take that away from her. The Queen/mayor boarded a flight to New York, after leaving Henry a farewell letter, and went off into the world. She wanted to see where her son had spent his time in the past year.

While on board the plane, Regina felt a strange sensation come over her, as if the universe itself was shifting. _What could it be_? She pondered, _Don't tell me we're going through a portal. _ At the airport, she got off and planned to head to the Big Apple. An African-American man by a black limosine approached her.

"May I escort you, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling as she got into the limo, "thank you."

"Not at all," he responded, "I'd be happy to."

"Take me to New York City please." Regina said, "You can drop me off in Washington Square Park."

"New York's not safe, Ms. Mills," the driver said, "there's been reports of lots of metahumans showing up there."

"Metahumans? What are you talking about?" Regina asked, "And how'd you know my name? Who are you?"

"The name's Diggle, ma'am," he said, turning to look at her, "John Diggle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked her mysterious chauffer with alarm.

"Don't be alarmed, ma'am," Diggle said, "you'll be safe. We're headed to Starling City. I'm associated with an organization known as A.R.G.U.S. They want to meet you."

"So, you're kidnapping me?" Regina asked. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. What do they want with me?"

"Don't shoot the messenger, ma'am," Diggle said, "I was just told to bring you in unharmed. You'll find out more when you get there."

Later on, Regina found herself blindfolded, and when the blindfold was removed, she realized she seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse facility.

"Hello Ms. Mills," an African-American woman in a business suit said, "My name is Amanda Waller. Sorry for the theatrics, but we needed to speak with you."

"And you couldn't have found any other way?" she asked, "A bit unorthodox to resort to kidnapping, don't you think?"

"There was no other way," Waller said, "we were intrigued by you, or rather the circumstances that brought you here, and we wanted to ease you into your situation."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked. "I was on my way out of my hometown, looking to start a new life and now I'm here."

"Did you feel something…strange during your flight, Ms. Mills?" Waller asked.

"As a matter of fact, it seemed as if a rift was being opened." Regina said, "what's the significance of that?"

"It could mean a great deal," Waller said, "You a scientist, Ms. Mills?"

"No, but I happen to be acutely familiar with portals," Regina said, "you could say I like to experiment with a…variation of science, if you will."

"Be that as it may, our scientists discovered an anomaly about an hour ago of a flight that started in Boston, but there was no indication that any such flight left the airport at the time that it stated. Then, at exactly 3:28 pm a…disturbance was created that sent you here. An inter-dimensional portal was created. We want to know why you were giving off energy signals similar to the one created by the portal." Waller said.

"It'd be better if I just show you," Regina said, "normally, my powers don't work in the land without magic, but given that this appears to be another dimension, perhaps the laws might be different here."

She twirled her hand. Nothing happened.

"I guess not," Regina said.

"Ms. Mills, we'd like to keep you under further observation," Waller said.

"With all due respect, Ms. Waller," Regina said, "I came here, dimension-hopping aside, to start a new life. I have no interest in being a lab rat to entertain your curiosity."

"Alright then," Waller said, her bitter face turning to a friendly smile, "Mr. Diggle, please escort Ms. Mills to a safe-house in Starling. We will be in touch with you in due time."

Diggle and Regina left.

"So, now where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," Diggle responded, "he's actually my…other employer."

Later, they drive up to a big mansion and walk inside.

"Regina Mills, I'd like you to meet my friend, Oliver Queen." Diggle said. "He owns much of the city."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Queen," Regina said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Mills," Ollie said, returning the handshake.

"Please," Regina said, "don't be so formal. Call me Regina. I know from experience that having power is satisfying, but having love is even better."

"I hear that," Oliver said, "unfortunately, most of the people I love the most are either gone or dead."

"It sounds like you and I have a lot in common," Regina said, "aside from the fact we're both Queens. Do you mind if we talk, privately?"

"Not at all," Ollie said, "Diggle, if you'll please excuse us?"

"Of course," Diggle said, as he departed.

"So, Miss Mills," Ollie said, "where do you come from?"

"Well that's the strange part," Regina said, "according to your friend there, I was sucked through an inter-dimensional rift and sent here. I'm actually from a town in Maine known as Storybrooke, where I am the mayor."

"Never heard of it," Ollie said.

"I didn't think you would," Regina said, "actually, if you can believe this, I am also a Queen, or was. Before coming to Storybrooke, I was from another dimension, a land filled with magic, known as the Enchanted Forest. I ruled as Queen and cast a curse that sent the inhabitants of my world to Storybrooke, rather creating Storybrooke. I did some terrible things, but now I'm realizing the error of ways and I'm starting to turn over a new leaf."

"Well, I'd believe anything at this point," Ollie said, "if you makes you feel any better, your majesty, I've done some pretty bad things, too. I've let the people I care about down. I was stranded on an island for months and months and had to learn how to survive. During that time, I did lots of things I don't plan to repeat."

"Survival will do that to person." Regina said, "so will jealousy and vengeance. My mother wanted a queen for a daughter. Only recently I've found out more things about her. My mother died last year."

"My mother was killed, recently," Ollie said, "by an enemy of mine, who thought I deserved it. But she sacrificed herself, for us, because she loved us, even after doing terrible things."

"My mother was murdered too," Regina said, "back when it happened, her murdered was my enemy, but recently she and I have come to an understanding and made amends. My mother wasn't quite as noble as yours. She only cared about power and murdered the first man I loved because she wanted a queen for a daughter, forcing me to marry her former lover, and my former enemy's father, who only murdered her because my mother had killed her mother, if that makes any sense."

"I think I can follow," Ollie said.

"Believe me, you don't want to try an decipher our family tree," Regina said, "Anyway, for years I put the blame of my first love's death on this person, and try to have her killed multiple times. I thought that was the only thing that would bring me satisfaction, but instead it was tearing me up inside."

"Sounds like both our mothers had dark pasts," Ollie said, "mine kept lots of secrets from my sister and I, but in the end, she found out a secret I had to keep from her, and she was proud of me."

"My mother, it turns out, kept significant things from me, such as my wicked half-sister I never knew about until just recently." Regina said.

"You should cherish the time you have with your siblings," Ollie said.

"I would, but she's dead." Regina said.

"I'm sorry," Ollie said.

"it's ok, she let the darkness in her heart get the better of her." Regina said.

"that might be something my sister's heading towards, too," Ollie said, "for years, I felt my sister was the only one in our family who was incorruptible, even after all the pain and heartache we've been through together. Now, a partner of mine tells me she's left the city and joined her father who's a trained assassin. So, what made you decide to leave Storybrooke?"

"A broken heart," Regina said, "I only recently rediscovered someone who I thought was my soul mate, who I felt I could have another chance at love and happiness with, but after a…mishap, someone I thought I could trust brought his wife back…from the dead, in a way. Now, there's no point to continue this relationship. I have a son, Henry, who I love, but he's happy with his new family, and I don't want him or anyone else to take pity on me, so I've decided to run away and start anew."

"Regina," Ollie said, "if there's one thing I've learned recently, it's that you can't spend forever running from your problems, no matter how difficult they might be. Sooner or later, you have to confront them."

"Maybe you're right," Regina said, "It's just that I—"

Suddenly, Ollie's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Oliver said, as he got out his phone, "Yeah?"

"Oliver, it's Diggle," Diggle said, who was in the Loft with Felicity, "Waller just informed us that Deathstroke escaped, and he's headed back to Starling."

"That's not all," Felicity said, "it looks like he's joined forces with William Tockman, aka the Clock King."

"Time to suit up," Diggle said.

"Regina," Ollie said, "I just got a call from a business associate. It looks like I have to take care of a few things. Mr. Diggle will take you to a place where you'll be safe and secure. "

"I don't need protection," Regina said, "even without magic I can take care of myself."

"That may be," Ollie said, "but Starling's a dangerous city and we don't want to see anything happen to you. I've got a few people trying to send you back to your home dimension, too."

Before Diggle left with Regina, Oliver talked to him.

"Diggle, call Sara back from the League of Assassins." Ollie said, "if Slade's back, we need her help to put him down. But I'm going after him, now."

He put on his costume.

"This ends tonight." Arrow said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shot to the Heart Chapter III

Arrow was driving around the city on his motorcycle.

"Felicity," he called, via his two-way radio, "I need you to dig up any leads on Slade, Clock King, or any other accomplices they may be working with."

"Will do," Felicity Smoak said, "though it may take a while."

"You have ten minutes," Arrow said.

Meanwhile, Regina was being escorted away by Diggle.

"Where do you plan on taking me, Mr. Diggle?" Regina asked. "If it's my safety you're worried about, you needn't bother. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, with or without magic. I'm a Queen. I've bested Peter Pan and my wicked sister. I'm sure a couple of assassins won't floor me."

"Trust me, your majesty," Diggle said, "these assassins are trained killers who will kill you as soon as look at you. Without whatever powers you claim to possess, you don't stand a chance against these guys. Guys like the Arrow are Starling's protectors."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"The Arrow," Diggle said, "He's the city's resident vigilante hero who's trained for things like this."

"Oh," Regina said, "Is that so? Tell me more."

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse Deathstroke and the Clock King were plotting.

"How much longer until you've shut down the security at the first national bank, Mr. Tockman?" Slade asked.

"In exactly 3 minutes and 42 seconds will have all of Starling's bank deposits in the palms our hands." Tockman responded.

"Very good," Slade said, "Remember this isn't about the money, it's about making a statement. Soon the Arrow will be finished forever and I will rule this city and drive its populace into ruin."

Meanwhile, as Arrow was driving around the city, he radioed his partner.

"Roy…Speedy," he said, remembering to use his nickname to give him a motivational boost, "I need you. I know Thea's gone, and we'll get her back, but this city needs us , and I can't protect it alone."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Roy Harper stood in his apartment in silence with a melancholic expression on his face over his recent knowledge of Thea's departure.

"Alright," Roy finally said, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Meanwhile, Regina was headed to the safe-house with Diggle.

They stopped by the police station, where Diggle introduced her to Detective Lance.

"Regina, I'd like you to meet Detective Quentin Lance," Diggle said, "Lance, this is Regina Mills."

"Pleased to meet you," Regina said, shaking his hand.

"Same here," Quentin said.

"Detective Lance will be offering you round the clock police protection when I'm not available." Diggle said.

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Diggle, but that's hardly necessary," Regina said, "besides, I highly doubt that a few cops can take on an army of master assassins if they're as skilled as you say they are."

"Believe me," Quentin said, "I've had experience with these guys. I know what I'm getting into. Oh, here comes my daughter."

Laurel Lance was walking through the precinct carrying a manila file folder.

"Laurel, honey," Quentin said, "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

"Dad?" she asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital still, after your heart-attack."

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Quentin said, "Really. Don't worry about me."

Laurel could not help but remember only a few weeks ago. Deathstroke had been defeated and her sister, Sara, was going back to Nanda Parbat with the League of Assassins. Everything seemed fine until her father collapsed from a heart attack, and had to be rushed to the hospital. Even though he claimed to be fine, she knew how stubborn men are with medical problems, and was very concerned.

"Ms. Mills," Quentin said, "I'd like to introduce to my overly-cautious daughter, Laurel, who also happens to be DA here. Laurel, this is Regina Mills, visiting from out of town."

"A pleasure to meet you," Laurel said.

"Charmed," Regina said.

Flashback to the Enchanted Forest:

Ariel, the Little Mermaid, was angry at the Evil Queen for stealing her voice, and wanted to get back at the Queen for preventing her from being with her true love. Even though she was only in mermaid form and did not have the luxury of transforming into a human, she still felt something could be done. She could drown the guards or call some of her aquatic companions to attack the castle. Her father was in a rage, and although the kingdom of Atlantica was far removed from the Enchanted Forest, King Triton was considering starting war with Regina's kingdom.

_There must be a way into the castle_, she thought.

Then she remembered: Snow White had told her of a secret passage from the underground mote, where prisoners would discretely be escorted in and out of the castle. If she could just swim fast enough before the gate closed, perhaps she could get into the castle. Soon, a guard opened the gate, and she saw her chance. She swam quickly with her powerful fins, unnoticed by the guards under the waters. She had made it inside. Now was her chance. She needed to find a magical item to restore her legs, so she could easily maneuver on land. It hadn't been a year, yet, but the oceans were in high tide.

Suddenly a guard spotted her.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Before she could make a gesture to respond for her lack of vocal ability, a hermit crab jumped out of the water and attacked the guard, pinching him in several sensitive areas, causing him to yelp in pain.

_Good work, Sebastian!_ Ariel thought, recognizing her crab friend's bravery. She quickly grabbed the guard's weapon. She gestured to the crab to sneak into the castle and grab a magical item for her that would restore her legs without being noticed by Regina or her men.

Sebastian scurried inside.

He came out a few minutes later with a small vial. She took it, and poured it on her tail. Instantly her fins were transformed into human legs. She quietly snuck into the castle.

Sebastian took out the guards and Ariel tied them up with seaweed.

She went into the Queen's chambers and grabbed a small artifact, the origins of which were unknown to her.

"If I had known I was having guests," came an all-too-familiar voice, "I would have made a pie, or perhaps in this case, sushi."

Regina appeared out of a cloud of magic smoke.

"Oh right, the mute mermaid." Regina said, remembering she had stolen her voice. "You have, or rather, _had _quite the set of pipes, by the way. I know you like collecting gadgets and gizmos, but that doesn't belong to you."

Ariel found a quill and some parchment on a small table next to her. She quickly scrawled out, "your one to talk!"

"Yes, I am indeed, unlike some people, or fish," Regina chuckled, "and apparently proper grammar isn't your strong suit. I'm going to offer you a choice. You can keep that, and get your voice back, if you help me destroy Snow White."

Ariel shook her head in defiance.

"Very well," Regina said, "flee my kingdom and never return or I'll have you filleted!"

Ariel left with a scowl, magically turned her legs back into fins and swam away.

Instead of returning to her father in shame, however, she decided to travel to another realm, to see if she could muster up some things to use against Regina. However, she accidentally dropped the relic she stole and it broke open in a flash of magical energy. Suddenly, coming to the surface of another realm, her voice still gone, she discovered an island. On it, she spotted a blonde guy and girl carrying strange things and saying things she didn't understand.

"Oliver, we need to get off this island and back home," the girl said.

"We will, Sara," Oliver replied, "but first we need to stop Slade before things get any worse."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Arrow and Speedy met by the docks.

"Ok," Arrow said, "we need to take Slade and Clock King down. If they're working together, it's going to be tough, but we can beat them."

"How do you know they're hanging out around here?" Roy asked.

"I don't," Arrow said, "but I can always find informants. Any word from Sara?"

"Right here," came a female voice, as the person he addressed came forward out of the shadows. She was wearing a mask and was dressed in black. "And it's the Canary, remember? This better be good. I had a training session with Nyssa that I'm missing."

"I'll bet," Arrow muttered, remembering the relationship she had with the so-called leader of the League of Assassins. "Anyway, Slade's escaped and we don't know how. He's joined forces with the Clock King and we all need to work together to stop them for good."

"We've stopped them before," Canary said, "and we'll do it again."

FLASHBACK: THE ISLAND

Oliver and Sara were combing the island, looking for a way to stop Slade. Suddenly, there friend, Anatoli Knyazev came up to them.

"Anatoli," Oliver said, "What's wrong?"

"My men," Knyazev panted, "after we took control of Amazo sub, we were trying to get catch of day for food, but we picked up girl in net."

"Girl?" Oliver asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Bring her out, boys!" he called, as his crew brought out Ariel, who could now stand with both legs.

Oliver was in shock.

"Wh-Who are you?" he stammered.

"Unfortunately she can't speak," Knyazev said, "you'll have to do your best to understand her."

"Don't worry," Sara said, as she grabbed Ariel's hands, "you're safe with us!"

Ariel smiled.

Back in the present, at the precinct, Regina was talking with Laurel Lance, her father, and Diggle.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Diggle," Regina said, "I'd like to have a word with Ms. Lance. If you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Diggle said, "don't go too far, though."

"I'm not in the mood for coddling, Mr. Diggle," Regina snapped, "trust me, I can take care of myself."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"Sounded like an explosion," Quentin Lance said, "Probably a couple blocks away. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Dad, no!" Laurel protested, "You can't go back into action already!"

"Why?" Quentin asked, "it's my job, sweetheart!"

"I know," Laurel said, "but it's too dangerous. You just survived a heart attack! I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine, honey." Quentin said, giving her a hug.

"I'll go," Diggle said, "I can handle it, you two stay here with Regina. Laurel, you might have to call _a friend_."

He gave her a nod, signaling her to contact the Arrow, whom she had just recently found out was her former lover and friend, Oliver Queen.

"Wait just a minute—" Quentin started to protest.

"It's ok, Detective Lance," Diggle said, "I got this. I've had training. Your daughter's right; you're not in good condition to be back on the front lines just yet. Don't worry."

"At least let me send a squad there," Quentin said.

"They're already on their way, the police band just switched on, altering all available officers to head to Starling First National Bank. I better get a move on." Diggle said.

Meanwhile, Arrow and Canary arrived at the bank on their motorcycle.

Deathstoke and Clock King walked out with their men.

"This ends now, Slade!" Arrow yelled.

"Well, well, kid," Slade said, "Think you can stop us?"

"We did before," Arrow said, "and we're putting you down!"

"Let's see you try," Deathstroke taunted.

As Arrow rushed at him, Deathstroke whipped out a gun and started firing. Arrow ducked behind a parked car. Meanwhile, the Canary was sparring with the Clock King's henchmen.

"You have impressive moves, my little chickadee," Tockman said, "however, you don't have enough training to realize the precise moment you need…to strike!"

When she was caught off-guard, Clock King triggered a button that caused his pocket-watch to burst into a blinding flare. With Canary caught off guard, he clocked her in the face. (See what I did there? He's not very gentlemanly, to punch a woman square in the face, especially when she's caught off-guard.) With Canary unconscious and out of action, Tockman's henchmen grabbed her and attempted to load her into a truck. Out of the corner of his eye, Arrow saw this occur during his fight with Slade.

"Canary!" he shouted.

He rushed over and attacked the henchmen, knocking them out with stun arrows.

Meanwhile, Regina went to investigate.

"Regina, no!" Laurel shouted, "it's too dangerous! There are hundreds of thugs and murders in this city!"

"I don't run from monsters," Regina said, "they run from me!"

Suddenly, they found themselves witnessing Arrow's fight firsthand.

"You're not going to attack any more innocents, Slade!" Arrow shouted.

"You misjudge me, kid!" Slade said, "I'm called Deathstroke now, and when I deliver the killing stroke, you will be finished!"

"Well, go ahead," Arrow said, "kill me."

"Too easy," Deathstroke said. "I'm going to let you decide."

He grabbed Regina who was nearby.

"Let go me, you creep!" she yelled.

"Now, now," Deathroke said, "calm down."

"Let her go!" Arrow shouted.

"Like I said," Deathroke said, "a choice, you either save her…"

Deathstroke's goons were holding the unconscious Canary, with Tockman holding a blade in the shape of a second hand to her throat.

"or her." Deathstoke said.

"The clock is ticking, Mr. Arrow," Clock King threatened.

Back on the past on the island…

Oliver, Sara and Knyazev were helping the speechless Ariel across the island.

"Don't worry," Oliver reassured her, "we'll protect you. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"No doubt Slade's already on the hunt for us," Sara said, "he's probably planning to weaponize Ivo's formula and mass-produce it across the globe."

"If that's his plan, he won't get away with it," Oliver said, "Anatoli, take the girl and hide in your sub. Sara and I will be back for you later."

"But where are you going?" Knyazev questioned.

"To stop Slade," Oliver said, "maybe we can still reason with him before this gets any uglier. Just take the girl, and get out of here!"

"Right, comrade!" Knyazev responded, "c'mon!"

Ariel was very confused. She had no idea what these strange people were talking about and she wanted to get back home. She had to find something that she could either give or use against the Evil Queen.

Knyazev led her back to the submarine.

"Stay here, _moy dorogoy_," he commanded in his thick Russian accent.

Ariel was quivering with fear. This vessel was apparently something humans used to explore the seas. She remembered Sebastian always told her that life was better under the sea, but with crafts like these, her father's kingdom could be discovered and attacked, before he could defend it. She knew humans were kind souls, though. She had to get back to her beloved Eric. There had to be something that could help her.

Suddenly, they noticed something was coming in through the vents.

"Gas!" Knyazev cried, "Quick, cover your…mouth…"

He and Ariel both passed out from the gas attack.

Three muscular soldiers came in, all wearing masks. One of them sent out a radio signal.

"Target neutralized, sir!" one of them said.

"Excellent," Slade said, his secret location, "bring them to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Present day: Starling City

Deathstroke had Regina held captive in his clutches with a knife to her throat, while Clock King held a blade to an unconscious Canary's throat.

"So what's it gonna be, kid?" Deathstroke asked.

"You've only got time to save one of them," Clock King said, "better make your choice quickly."

"Slade, stop this!" Arrow said. "They don't deserve this!"

"You're right," Regina said, "we don't!"

She could feel energy building up inside her and then suddenly it blasted out in a burst of light magic, sending Deathstroke flying.

Arrow and Clock King both expressed shocked expressions, along with Regina herself.

While Clock King was caught off-guard from Regina's surprising display of her powers, Canary regained consciousness and attacked Tockman's henchman.

"Surprised, boys?" she asked, "I was playing possum. It's over!"

"I believe it's high time we depart," Clock King said, as he climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building.

"You're not going anywhere!" Arrow growled, as he and Canary ran after him.

"Sorry," Clock King said, "but you fail to realize that the Eastbound 10:30 train headed for Gotham is always seven minutes early! Adieu!"

He jumped off the roof, and onto the top of a speeding train by the railroad below.

Arrow and Canary were shocked at his escape.

"Are you ok, Ms. Mills?" Arrow asked.

"Fine," Regina said, "though it looks like your enemy, my captor, got away."

"We'll find Slade," Arrow said, "and stop him."

"That's what you keep saying," Regina said.

"Well, it's true," Arrow said, "we need to get you somewhere safe. Felicity?"

"On our way," Felicity said, as she and Diggle drove the van towards them.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"To my secret lair," Arrow said, "We call it the loft."

"More like the Arrow-cave" Diggle said, coming up to them, as he and Felicity arrived.

"It's not exactly a cave," Felicity said. "Plus, there's much better Wifi than there would be in an actual cave."

"That was some impressive lightshow back there!" Arrow said to Regina.

"It's called light magic," Regina said, "lately I've been changing. Perhaps dark magic may not work here, but Iight magic functions on a different level."

"I've heard stories about an ancient mystic who lives in Salem," Canary said, "his name is Dr. Fate. Perhaps he can help you control your power."

"I don't need help," Regina said, "I've been using magic my whole life," Regina said, "by my guess, if my half-sister were to have gone there, they'd burn her at the stake soon as look at her. By the way, I don't think we've been formerly introduced. Who are you, anyway, Black Canary?"

"Just the Canary," Canary said.

"Good," Regina said, "because black is my color."

"Technically, black's not really an actual color," Felicity piped up.

"Whatever," Regina said, "let's go."

Island flashback:

Ariel and Knyazev woke up, dazed and confused, captive in Slade's ship.

"Wh-Where are we?" Knyazev asked groggily.

"The wench and the commie are awake, sir!" a guard called out to Slade.

"Excellent," Slade said, coming forward, "Now you two are going to tell me everything you know!"

"Never!" Knyazev protested.

"Interesting," Slade said to Ariel, "I've never seen you before, beautiful. What's your name?"

"She can't speak!" Knyazev said, "and even if she could, she wouldn't tell you a thing!"

"Don't be so sure," Slade said, "I have a way with women. Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's going to be fine. Now, tell me where Oliver Queen and his friend Sara are and what they are planning."

A look of confusion washed over the Little Mermaid's face. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play coy, dear," Slade said, "now I'm going to give you one last chance."

Ariel's confusion turned to fear.

"The silent treatment, eh?" Slade asked.

"I told you, she can't speak!" Knyazev said.

"Be that as it may," Slade said, as he pulled out a blade. He grabbed her and put the blade to her throat. "We'll try this another way. Tell me where Oliver and Sara are now and what they're planning, or she dies."

BACK IN THE PRESENT…

Starling City—the Loft:

"This is our base of operations, Ms. Mills," Arrow said.

"Quite an impressive setup you have here," Regina commented.

"Now that you're here, I think it's best we let you know who we really are," Arrow said, "I don't do this for just anyone, but I sense a kindred spirit in you."

He removed his mask.

"Oliver?" Regina asked, "Oliver Queen?"

"Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"Well," Regina said, "looks like I have more in common with you than I thought. Not only are we both Queens, but I now have two tall, dark, and green-clad archers in my life."

"I guess so," Ollie said.

Canary cleared her throat.

"And who are you really?" Regina asked.

Sara took off her mask and removed her wig.

"My name is Sara," Sara said, "with no 'h' 'cause h's are ew!"

Everyone stared at her in bewilderment, raising their eyebrows.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I've been watching too much Jimmy Fallon."

"You would trust me with a secret like this?" Regina asked, "Even after I admitted to all the harm I've caused in the past?"

"Why not?" came a voice, "he trusted me, didn't he?"

Laurel came forward.

"Laurel!" Regina said, "You knew about this too?"

"Yes," Laurel said, "but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"I understand." Regina said. "Who else knows about this?"

"We like to keep the circle small," Oliver said, "only the people in this room know, plus Amanda Waller and a few of our enemies like Deathstroke."

"And don't forget me!" came a voice.

Isabel Rochev aka Ravager leapt out of the shadows.

"Isabel?!" Oliver said with surprise.

"The name's Ravager now," she replied, "and it's time for my revenge!"

FLASHBACK TO THE ISLAND:

Slade had Ariel at knifepoint while Anatoli Knyazev watched in horror.

"Tell me their whereabouts, now!" Slade yelled.

"Alright, alright," Knyazev pleaded, "I'll tell you, just let her and promise not to harm her!"

"You have my word," Slade said, "now, do I have yours?"

"Da," he said, "Comrades Queen & Lance are preparing a counter-attack against you on the other side of the island."

"They'll soon realize, they've made a grave mistake!" Slade said. "Men, get to the other side of the island! Find me Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, and bring them to me, unharmed! I want to see Oliver suffer myself! As for you two…"

He went over to Knyazev and Ariel.

"Men, see that our guests have a comfortable, cozy little spot to sleep in," Slade said, "as they sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

They grabbed the defenseless Ariel & Knyazev.

"_Izverg_!" he shouted in Russian, "Liar! You promised no harm would come to us!"

"And it won't," Slade said, "that is, if you're good swimmers. Farewell, Mr. Knyazev. _Do svidaniya_!"

They put the two captives in a small, metal, vacuum-sealed pod. Slade opened a trap door that plunged them down into the ocean as Knyazev pleaded for mercy.

Back in the present, at the Loft.

Isabel Rochev stood before them, outfitted in her Deathstroke-esque apparel, and brandishing her sword.

"Isabel?" Oliver asked, "How are you—"

"Alive?" Isabel finished, addressing the shocked onlookers.

"Yes, we saw Nyssa snap your neck," Sara said, "and believe me, Nyssa always finishes a job."

"Let me explain, pretty bird," Isabel scoffed, "y'see, Slade's mirakuru formula wasn't entirely out of my system. My body regenerated itself shortly following Slade's defeat at your hands, and I went into hiding until I felt the time was right. Now, I'm back to exact my revenge."

"If you should be going after anyone, it's Nyssa, not us," Oliver said, "by the way, are you aware that your boyfriend's escaped?"

"Who, Slade?" Isabel chuckled, "oh, I'm quite aware. I plan to join him and that clock creep later. When I bring him your head, he will make me his queen, and then I will rule this city, starting with your financial holdings."

"The only Queen around here is me!" Regina said, coming forward.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Isabel jeered.

"My name is Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen," Regina said, "you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I think you have that backwards, 'your majesty'," Rochev said, "you have no idea who_ you're _dealing with, and the only queen in this city is me!"

She took out her sword and started attacking Regina with her martial arts skills.

Regina blasted her against the wall with light magic.

"You were saying?" Regina asked smugly.

Regina plunged her hand into Isabel's chest and pulled out her heart.

"Well, what do you know?" Regina said, "Dark magic works here, too!"

She started squeezing Isabel's heart as she writhed in pain and the others watched in horror.

"Regina, stop!" Oliver shouted.

"Why should I?" Regina retorted, "She's your enemy, isn't she? You want her dead, don't you? Let me finish it!"

"This isn't the way!" Oliver said, "an…acquaintance once told me that once you let darkness into your life, it never comes out. Prove her wrong! I know you can do this! Be strong, like the hero your son knows you are! Besides, right now she's of better use to us alive than dead anyway!"

"Fine," Regina sighed, releasing her grip on the heart as Isabel gasped for breath, "you've made your point. Just let me use her heart to lead us to Slade."

"How do you propose to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Watch and learn!" Regina replied.

Regina squeezed the heart and spoke into it, toward Isabel's direction.

"Find Slade," Regina said, "and lead us to him."

"Even if you send Isabel out as your heart-controlled puppet," Felicity said, "how do we know she's headed the right way? We have no idea where Slade's hiding, or even if he's still in Starling. For all we know, he could be miles away from here by now."

"When Clock King escaped, he mentioned they were headed for Gotham," Arrow said, "that means they'd have to contend with that bat-detective guy."

"I don't think so," Felicity said, "it was heading to Gotham, but along the way it made a stop in Central City. I think Tockman and Slade got off there."

"What makes you so sure?" Arrow asked.

"Well, for one thing, I picked up reports of train passengers discovering they were missing priceless pocket watches at the station," Felicity said, "Plus, I got a phone call from Caitlin. She spotted some of Deathstroke's men in the city."

"Alright," Arrow said, "looks like we're headed to Central City,"

"No, Isabel's headed there," Regina said, "we'll follow later. If you have something of Slade's, it'd be easier to track him with a locator spell."

"No need," Arrow said, "I put a tracking device on Isabel. She'll lead us right to them."

"That she will," Regina said.

"Good luck, Ollie." Laurel said, as he hugged him goodbye.

Flashback to the island:

Ariel & Knyazev were sinking to the ocean floor.

"Don't worry…" Knyazev gasped, "we'll be…all right. We're going to…get out of here."

He promptly passed out from lack of oxygen.

_Now's my chance!_ Ariel thought. She grabbed the magical vial she stole from the Queen's castle, and used it to transform her legs back into fins once again. _Now to get out of here! _

She swatted her tail at the glass window, but it was no use. She decided to dig through Knyazev's jacket to see if he was carrying any useful items that could aid their escape.

She found several sharp objects and threw them at the window as hard as she could. The window cracked, but did not break. She then swatted her tail at the glass with full force. After several tries, she finally shattered it, and the water came rushing in. She grabbed the unconscious Knyazev and swam to the surface. She swam back to the island with him, and placed him on the sand, as she swam away.

Central City, present day.

Isabel Rochev lurked in the warehouse district of the city, where Slade and Clock King were believed to be hiding.

Inside the warehouse, Clock King and Slade were indeed hiding, whilst scheming their next diabolical move.

"By my calculations, Mr. Wilson," Clock King said, "The Arrow should've figured out our ruse by now."

"Then let him come," Slade said, "I have unfinished business with the Arrow, and need to settle a long overdue score."

They heard a noise and the sound of fisticuffs and sword-fighting from outside.

"Judging from noise of the battle," Clock King said, "I'd say we have precisely 2 minutes and 36 seconds before our unnamed visitor defeats our men and makes their way inside."

The fighting sounds suddenly stopped, and Isabel burst through the vent in the ceiling.

"Better than that, Tockman!" she shouted.

"Isabel?" Slade questioned.

She kicked Clock King into his computer monitor, knocking him unconscious.

"It's over, Slade!" Isabel shouted, while Regina was controlling her heart and speaking for her from outside.

"Come now, Ms. Rochev," Slade said, "despite my curiosity as to how you managed to come back to the land of the living, you don't really expect me to believe you'd switch sides so easily, do you?"

"I didn't," she said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and in the wake of the rubble came the Arrow, the Canary, and Regina Mills.

"She was merely a pawn," Regina said, holding her heart.

"Checkmate, Slade." Arrow said.

"I know a little thing or two about chess myself," Slade said, "mainly, you've got to capture the Queen to get to the king!"

He lunged for Regina with his sword, but she flung him back with light magic.

She put back Isabel's heart, and then promptly magically tossed her into Slade, knocking her unconscious. Slade, however, was not fazed and was still ready to battle.

"I think it's high time we forego the theatrics, and pull out our ace in the hole, wouldn't you say, Mr. Tockman?" Slade said, addressing his fallen comrade, who had regained consciousness.

"Indeed, Mr. Slade," Clock King said, his lip bleeding from the impact. "Time to speed up our timetable."

He pressed a button.

Suddenly, a beep was heard, and the heroes realized a time bomb had been activated.

The countdown clock was on 10:00 and counting down.

"It seems you've got bigger problems on your hands now," Clock King said, "in precisely ten minutes, a time bomb that I have planted somewhere in this city will explode, destroying everything within a twenty mile radius. That may also include Starling, Keystone, and even some of Gotham. By my count, you have nearly nine minutes and thirty-two seconds to find it and defuse it before it blows, at which point, we'll be long gone. Adieu, and happy hunting!"


	6. Chapter 6

Regina, Arrow, and Canary tried to figure out what to do.

"Felicity," Arrow said, over his radio, "have you located the bomb yet?"

"Negative," Felicity said, back in the Loft, "Tockman's an expert hacker, more than even me. He's probably shielded it from being located."

"That's bad news." Arrow said.

"Not quite," Regina said, "I can find it with my magic."

"How is magic gonna help us find a bomb?" Arrow asked.

"You'd be surprised what magic can do," Regina said, "for instance—"

She poofed Clock King and Deathstroke back in the warehouse with a cloud of purple smoke.

"Tell us where you planted the bomb, now!" Regina commanded the criminals.

"What makes you think we'll talk?" Clock King asked.

"Well, for starters…" Regina said, promptly jabbing her hand into Tockman's chest and pulling out his heart, "unless you want to live to see tomorrow, I'd suggest you start talking."

"Go ahead," Clock King said, "death means little to me."

"And even less of significance to me!" Deathstroke said, coming up behind Regina.

"Regina, watch out!" Arrow shouted, as she swiftly flung Deathstroke across the room, knocking him out cold. The Arrow tied him up with a bolo arrow.

Regina squeezed Tockman's heart as he writhed in pain.

"Where is it?" she demanded, "Talk!"

"Judging by the beats of my heart," Clock King said, "I surmise that I have approximately two minutes and fifty-two seconds before I collapse from cardiac arrest."

"You'll get worse than cardiac arrest when I'm through with you!" Regina said.

"Go ahead," Canary said, "give him his heart back. I've been meaning to crack some skulls."

"Fine," Regina said, inserting his heart, "if my methods didn't work, perhaps yours will have some affect. He's all yours."

The Canary started kicking him, and he was pinned against the wall.

"Where's the bomb, Tockman?" she demanded, "I'm asking nicely."

Clock King smiled,

"Well, if isn't Ta-er al-Asfer," he said, addressing her by her Arabic title, "such a pretty name, by the way."

"How do you know that name?" she asked in shock, "Are you working for them?"

"That is of no concern to you," Clock King said, "what should matter is finding my bomb."

"Right," Canary said, "which brings us back to my still unanswered question. Where is it? Tell me now and I'll make sure what follows is slightly less painful…as I beat out info of what you're doing with the League."

"The League?" Regina asked, "The Justice League?"

"No, the League of Shadows," Canary said, "trust me, I will find out what they're up to."

"Of course, but while you're doing that," Clock King said, "time is winding down. Tick-tock!"

"Oliver, I found the bomb!" Felicity shouted over the intercom. "It's here in Central City. It's on a sub-level. Below the intersection of Kitniss Ave. and Berlanti drive. It's in the subway."

"Just like him to hide it in the train station," Arrow said, "I'm on my way!"

"Don't bother," Regina said, as she poofed the bomb to warehouse in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Now how do we diffuse it?" Regina yelled.

"You need the access code," Clock King said, "this particular time bomb is voice activated, keyed to a specific frequency."

"This code is?" Arrow asked.

"I'm not going to say." Clock King said.

"If you don't, you'll die along with half this city!" Arrow said.

"As I said, death means little to me." Clock King said.

"I'll do it," Regina said, "what's the password?"

"I think I've got it!" Felicity said.

Regina magically shapeshifted into Clock King.

"Tempus fugitus," he/she said.

The bomb shut off.

Regina transformed back into her normal self.

"Now to return your enemies to prison," Regina said, as she engulfed Deathstroke in a cloud of purple smoke, causing him to disappear back to prison. Clock King, however, had managed to escape.

"Well, we got Slade," Arrow said.

"But Tockman won't get far!" Canary said.

"Thanks, Regina!" Arrow said.

"You're quite welcome!"

"Can't you just poof Tockman back like you did last time?" Canary said, "I need answers!"

"I'm sorry, but my teleporting powers only work within close range or if I know exactly where a person is, and I'm afraid Clock King has escaped my reach." Regina said.

"Then I'm going after him!" Canary said.

"Canary!" Arrow shouted, following after her.

She got on her motorbike.

"Canary!" Arrow called, "Sara, please, think about what you're doing. Control your emotions. Don't let how you feel cloud your judgment."

"Sorry, Ollie, but I need answers," Canary said, "and right now, Tockman's the only one who can give them to me!"

"This is Arrow paging Speedy," Arrow said over his two-way radio. "Follow Canary."

"Speedy to Arrow," Roy said, "affirmative. Bird is in sight."

FLASHBACK: The Island.

Oliver and Sara were combing the beach, when they found Anatoli Knyazev washed up on shore, unconscious.

"Knyazev!" Ollie shouted, "Anatoli, are you all right?

Sara pushed gently on his chest.

"Oliver! Sara!" he said with surprise.

"Are you ok?" Ollie asked. "What happened? Where's the girl?"

"The girl!" Knyazev said, "maybe Slade captured her, or she drowned! Slade was going to kill us!"

"He won't try it again," Ollie said.

"Maybe the girl rescued you," Sara said, "Look what I found."

She handed him a piece of wet parchment.

"What is this?" Knyazev questioned.

"I found it clipped to your jacket." Sara said.

He read the letter aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Knyazev, Thank you for all the kindness you showed me. I will never forget you. Please tell Oliver and Sara I'm grateful to them, as well. You'll defeat your enemy. Best of luck, Ariel." _

"Ariel, huh." Oliver said, "she didn't look like an Ariel."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Slade was in a fury.

"Someone stole a vial of mirakuru from me!" he shouted, "they're going to pay, starting with Oliver Queen!"

Meanwhile, Ariel had journeyed back to the Enchanted Forest.

She used the magic potion to give herself legs and went into Regina's castle.

"Well," the Queen said, "have you brought me something of value, mermaid?"

She handed her the vial of mirakuru formula she had secretly swiped from Slade.

"What is this?" Regina asked, "You may speak."

She magically restored her voice.

"Thank you, your majesty," Ariel said, "I journeyed to another land. This vial contains something to strengthen a person. It's called mirakuru."

"Interesting," Regina said, "Why would it be of any use to me?"

"Well, with it, you could build yourself an army of super-soldiers to do your bidding," Ariel said.

"That would come in handy," Regina said. "Samuel, I have need of you!"

"Yes, your majesty?" the guard named Samuel asked.

"Take off your gloves, and roll up your sleeves," Regina said.

"Yes, your majesty." Samuel said.

"Now let's see if this works," she said, as she inserted the needle containing the solution into his arm.

Suddenly, Samuel started to writhe with pain. He then proceeded to knock over tables and other furniture in a fit of rage.

He crashed through the wall and fell to his apparent doom.

"That was a waste of time!" Regina said, "and you've been too!"

She took away her voice.

"Away with you, mermaid. Swim home! You are banished from this kingdom!" Regina said, "if you come here again, you won't ever leave!"

She left the castle and swam away as a mermaid.

Back in the present, in Starling City…

Roy confronted Canary.

"Sara, stop!" he shouted. "It's a dead end! Clock King's gone!"

"I have to go after him!" Canary protested, "Tockman knew something, and led on he was working with the League of Shadows!"

"We'll find him!" Roy said, "but right now, we've got places to be."

Later, they joined the Arrow, Regina, Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel with Amanda Waller, who had found a way to send Regina back to Storybrooke.

"This portal isn't as sophisticated as the magical ones you use," Waller said, "but it'll do the job. Thank you for helping defeat Deathstroke, though, Ms. Mills."

"Think nothing of it, Mrs. Waller." Regina said, "it was my pleasure."

"I should warn you," Waller said, "due to our primitive knowledge of dimension-hopping technology, you may very well have no memory of what happened to you here upon returning to Storybrooke."

"Even so," Regina said, "I did enjoy my time here. I'll cherish the memories while I have them, and if need be, I know that all curses can eventually be broken."

"See you later, Regina!" Oliver said, "it was a pleasure working with you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Regina said, shaking his hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a moment alone with the Canary."

"Yes?" Canary asked.

"Canary," Regina started to say, as they walked off to the side.

"Please, call me Sara." Sara said.

"Sara," Regina said, "I know you want to find out what Clock King knows about you, but take it from me. You don't want to let your emotions and assumptions get the better of you."

"I know," Sara said, "I'm sick of lectures, alright?"

"I'm just telling you because I know what that's like," Regina said, "another blonde birdlike girl back home did something to me. The Swan. She inadvertently shattered my dreams of happiness. Instead going back to my dark ways that I know only too well, I'm going to try to be the stronger person."

"Do you really mean that?" Sara asked.

"Well, at least I'm going to try." Regina said, with a smile. "I should be going. I'm sure my son has no clue where I am."

"So long, Regina!" Oliver called, as he Roy, Sara, Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, and Waller looked on as Regina stepped into the portal.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

An undisclosed stronghold somewhere in the middle east…

"The threat of Deathstroke has been eliminated?" a mysterious man said.

"Yes, master," Clock King said, over a computer monitor, "for now. Let's just say he's been put on ice."

"Excellent," the cloaked figure replied. "Keep me informed."

"I plan to stay in Central City, for now, Sir, and lie low." Clock King said.

"Very good," the stranger responded.

"Master!" a bald, muscular man called, running up to him with an artifact in his hands.

"What is it, Ubu?" the master responded.

"We found this ancient bottle." Ubu said, "We thought it may be of interest to you."

"Very interesting , indeed." the mystery man said, "put it on the table."

Ubu did as he was told.

"The archer may be of use to me yet, and I will get the Detective to follow in my footsteps as well."

Nyssa Al Ghul came forward.

"When is Sara coming back, father?" she asked.

"Ta-er al-Asfer is no longer welcome here, Nyssa," the man none other than Ra's Al Ghul replied, "alert your sister in Gotham. Tell her to put phase one into operation."

"Yes, father." Nyssa said, as she bowed and left.

"Master," Ubu said, "you have a visit from Mr. Blood."

"Send him in, Ubu," Ra's said.

Sebastian Blood came forward.

"Thank you for bringing me back to the land of the living, Mr. Al Ghul." Blood said, "I'm in your debt."

"Wonderful, Mr. Blood," Ra's said, "Then you've delivered the packages as promised?"

"They're outside, awaiting your arrival, Sir." Blood said.

"Very good," Ra's said, "unlike your former employer, I always uphold my end of a bargain."

"That's good to hear, Sir," Blood said, "Forgive me for prying, but what is that interesting item over there?"

He eyed the bottle.

"This is just some relic my servant found," Ra's said, as he grabbed it and started dusting it off, "it shouldn't be that much—"

Suddenly, red smoke appeared, coming out of the bottle. When the smoke faded, a bearded Arabian man dressed in black stood in its place.

"Master mine, my will is thine." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Ra's inquired.

"My name is Jafar," he responded, "You have released me from my bottle and I am now your genie. I must obey your every command and can grant you any wish, so long as it does not involve death, resurrection, love, or changing the past."

"I am he who is called Ra's Al Ghul," Ra's said, bowing, "I believe we can become powerful allies, Jafar."

"Is that so?" Jafar asked, skeptically.

"Yes," Ra's said, "you may not be able resurrect the dead, but I believe we have that covered. Ubu! Blood! Bring in the packages!"

The servants carted in two status pods. One contained the corpse of Moira Queen and the other contained the corpse of Cora Mills.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Jafar asked, "Can it be the Queen of Hearts I've heard so much about?"

"Yes it is," Ra's responded, "She and other one will be of invaluable help to us."

"Speaking of hearts," Jafar said, "I've a score to settle with some people, one of them a certain Knave. Do you have any idea where they might be found?"

"My scientists have located this Knave you speak of." Ra's said. "He's in another world, in a small town known as Storybrooke."

"Excellent," Jafar said, "well, it appears I'm going to this _Storybrooke_ after all."

"Not unless I say so," Ra's said, "besides, right now it appears Storybrooke has problems of its own, glacial-sized problems."

Regina came back to Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in the distance, the icy figure known as Elsa watched and waited.

Back in his stronghold, Ra's talked to Jafar.

"By the time this Elsa finishes frosting over Storybrooke, I will use her as an instrument to continue my mission to cleanse the world," Ra's said, "from out of the snow will dawn a new era of paradise, with me as leader. Jafar, for my first wish, I desire that you take us to Storybrooke, but cloak us for the time being. We'll reveal ourselves at the proper time."

"Your wish is my command," Jafar said, "Master."

He poofed them away in a cloud of red smoke.

The End?

Like it? Tell me what you think? I may decide to make a sequel story, but first I want to see how the new seasons of Arrow, ONCE, and the Flash go. As you can tell, I had the ending segue into the coming seasons, and Clock King will be featured on the Flash show as well.


End file.
